Getting The Uniform Back
by InvalidDN
Summary: Gold is looking through the applications for gym leaders so he can find Silver and get his Team Rocket uniform back. THERE WILL BE YAOI! THERE WILL BE LEMON!


Warnings: Yaoi, GoldxSilver, Lemon, My First Story.

Beta'd by: Somniloquent Dreamer and Kingtrace

* * *

Name: Scientist Trenton

Location: Goldenrod Tunnel

Type Applied For: Normal

Highest Trained Pokemon: Porygon lv30

The applications were short but they had everything they needed. Gold wasn't looking for a new gym leader now, he wasn't looking for a person at all. He looked more closely at this application, 'A scientist in Goldenrod?' he thought, 'Wow what an idiot, I remember him he works for team rocket. And he put his location right here where I would see it! I'll report him later.' Gold continued his search, the next application was what he was looking for.

Name: Sicic Fidel

Location: Kanto Route 11

Type Applied For: Sicic

Highest Trained Pokemon: Xatu lv43

"Okay what the hell!" Gold said out loud, "He claims to be a Psychic and doesn't even know how to spell it! If he was psychic he would have read someone's mind to learn spelling!" Then Gold smirked, 'Maybe he is psychic and knew what I would to be doing today.'

Name: Silver

Location: Cinnabar Island, Beach house

Type Applied For: Dark

Highest Trained Pokemon: Feraligatr lv66

-And I'm only home on Saturdays so don't bother showing up another time.

"Yes! And it's even a Saturday." Gold cheered finally waking up Typhlosion, "Come on we're getting my Team Rocket uniform back." said Gold as he walked out the door. Typhlosion yawned singeing the ceiling with his mane and followed him out the door.

Gold let Pigeot out of his Pokeball, "Hmm I don't remember any beach house at Cinnabar, Pigeot use Fly!" he said as he returned Typhlosion. The ride was intense as usual but Gold was as used to it as some people are to driving a car. As he landed at the Pokemon Center in Cinnabar he wondered if all Pokemon only know how to land at Pokemon Centers or just his. He returned Pigeot and scanned the area for a beach house.

Sure enough there was a beach house west of the Pokemon Center. Gold approached the house and couldn't help but wonder if Silver had changed much in the year since they'd seen each other. He reached the porch and noticed a mechanical waterfall flowing instead of a door. He knocked on the wood beside it hoping Silver would appear and disable the waterfall. A dark figure with a red head did appear but didn't turn the waterfall off. They instead walked over to the window and opened it.

Gold walked over to the window,on some level expecting to see a monster and said, "Silver?"

"Yeah, who were you expecting the boogeyman?" Silver replied.

"Well, disable the waterfall so I can come in, and why do you even have a waterfall for a door?" Gold said in a fed up voice.

"It doesn't disable, and I had to make it because Blaine doesn't like to get wet and he thinks I moved out here to be close to him." Silver said with a red face, that was fortunately safe from Gold's line of sight.

"Well how do I get in?"

"Walk through it."

Gold shrugged and walked over to the waterfall as Silver walked over to meet him on the other side. Gold gritted his teeth, there was a reason he needed surf, he didn't like to get wet either. After a few seconds of mental preparation he walked through the waterfall. The extremely cold feeling of his skin first contacting the water only lasted a second but it was every bit as uncomfortable as having needles rammed into him, at least in his mind. Gold finally made it through the cascading wall of icy water and began to dry his eyes. Silver took this opportunity to let his cold exterior slip, and release the smile he was holding in from being able to see Gold again. However, he didn't get the chance to wipe the look off his face before Gold had noticed.

Gold looked up at Silver still completely soaked and noticed he was wearing the team rocket uniform, "I knew you just wanted it for yourself!" he said as he attempted to tackle Silver and take the uniform off of him. Gold hadn't been so wet before, ever, so his coordination was completely off and his hand barely reached the side of Silver's pants.

Silver held his pants up and caught Gold before he landed flat on his face, "What you think because I stripped you, you get to strip me? it doesn't work that way. Actually it looks like I'm going to be stripping you again, because I can see how uncomfortable you are in that wet sweater." Silver smirked evilly, he might not usually seem bad enough to be a dark leader, but that look fit one perfectly.

Gold squirmed in resistance as Silver pulled the sweater over his head. However strong he might have been he never truly wanted to stop Silver from stripping him. So he held the front of his shirt down until Silver figured he had won and then let go. Silver was surprised to see Gold looked even better than last time, the look of the water glistening on his skin made Gold seem irresistible.

"Well, do you know why I'm here?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, you want to try me out." Silver replied.

"No, we don't need a new gym leader, I want my uniform back" Gold said, failing to realize the meaning of Silver's words.

"Yeah, and you'll get it. Wait in the back room while I change." Silver said as he went into his bedroom.

Gold went to the back room and sat in the only chair, "This chair is so stupidly placed" he said as he stared at the support beam in front of him.

Silver went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him, 'This is going too perfectly' he thought and he looked in the mirror, he combed his hair out and straightened all his clothes up, but he didn't feel right yet. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a black marker, the only thing he had to make black marks with. He drew a black tear under his eye, and looked at his creation. 'No that looks completely stupid' he tried to clean it off but the marker was permanent. He looked at the sunglasses he had on his stand, he could just wear those and give Gold the clothes and pretend he was never planning anything. But he couldn't, he would have looked just as out of place wearing sunglasses inside. Silver walked out the door and into Gold's view.

'He was in there a long time and he's still wearing the uniform. what gives?' was Gold's first thought, then he noticed the tear and everything just clicked. He wasn't sitting in front of a support beam at all, he was sitting in front of... A STRIPPER POLE! Gold jumped out of his chair as soon as he realized, but he didn't want to leave.

"Sit down." Silver said, "You want your uniform back, don't you?" he muttered almost inaudibly. Gold sat down letting the silence say everything, and Silver walked into the room with his red cheeks barely showing through the makeup he thought he had applied too much of in the first place.

Silver grabbed onto the pole and let his head fall back as he thought about what to do next. He had never done this in front of someone before, so he didn't know what Gold would like. His beret fell off his head while he hung there, "I guess you already got part of it back." he said as he spun one time on the pole to see how it looked laying on Gold. He was pleased with it and let his self go low for a second spin. He decided spinning probably wasn't that fun to watch despite the difficulty of the tricks he was trying to pull off, so he got up on Gold's lap and extended his arms, leaning them on Gold's shoulders. Silver pulled off his gray gloves. He could feel Gold's erection pressing into him and was happy to finally know that he wanted this too.

Silver turned around and started swirling his butt on Gold's lap as he pulled his shirt up slowly revealing his pale back. Gold was starting to grow uncomfortable in his wet pants, which had started to tighten on him right when he needed room the most. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, the tent he pitched revealed a huge portion of his black and yellow boxers while Silver took off his shirt.

Silver got down on his knees and pulled Gold's shorts off. He grabbed Gold's manhood feeling it's warmth through only the wet boxers. He pressed his face against it. This is what he had been fantasizing about since that day in New Bark Town. He couldn't believe that everything was as perfect as he'd imagined. He sat there feeling every inch of it for a few seconds before Gold interrupted, "Silver?"

"What is it?" Silver replied in his attempt at a seductive voice. He'd been practicing specifically for Gold.

"Am I going to get my underwear back too?" Gold said, not wanting to say out loud that he wanted to see Silver completely naked.

"I'm not wearing those. You have no taste in underwear." Silver said as he climbed up onto Gold again now looking away from him. He pulled his boots off quickly, not bothering to make a big reveal of his red painted toe nails. He stood up to give Gold a perfect view and unbuttoned his black pants, letting them slide slowly down to the floor. Gold licked his lips as he saw Silver's black lace panties.

Gold rose to his feet. Now Silver wasn't wearing any of the uniform. He leaned back into the pole and breathed out, "You're going to leave aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Gold said, "You're not wearing the uniform anymore, I'm allowed to strip you."

Gold grabbed Silver's hands and put them above his head on the pole, he kissed Silver deep and hard, Silver didn't dare move them as a sign of obedience. Gold broke the kiss both of them gasping for air. Gold looked into Silver's eyes. He had never seen or imagined him with such a look of wanting. He trailed his kisses down Silvers body working from his neck to his chest to his belly button, to the top of his panties. Gold pulled the panties down slowly letting Silver's cute little cock slide out.

Silver pressed his eyes into his arms not wanting to see the look on Gold's face when he saw it. Gold continued to pull the panties clear to the ground and then put his adorable erect penis in his mouth and started sucking on it. Silver wasn't afraid anymore he was the happiest he could possibly be. Gold grabbed Silver's legs and spread his butt cheeks wrapping them around the cold metal of the pole. Silver forgot about his hands and let them drop, he wasn't thinking of anything right now, he was only feeling the incredible pleasure.

Silver let out a little moan, feeling himself about to cum, and pushed Gold back. Silver put his knees down on the chair and held onto the back rest. Gold put one hand on each side of Silver's butt and started licking. Silver moaned, Gold's tongue wasn't exactly what he had expected but it was definitely welcome. Gold put his hand on Silver's foot and continued licking for a while and found the spot that made his toes curl. He stopped and stood up, he pressed his erection against Silver through the still barely wet boxers letting him feel it against him one more time before he put it in.

Gold dropped his boxers to the ground and slid his way into Silver. Silver yelped and then steadied his grip on the chair. Gold then found that toe-curling spot with his dick and started thrusting into Silver. Silver moaned with pleasure through every thrust, as Gold got harder and harder. Gold picked up his pace, pounding into Silver with as much force as he could. Silver was now feeling a bit of pain but much much more pleasure, causing him to moan loudly. Gold needed that; he loved how Silver sounded during sex.

Gold knew he was about to cum, and Silver had been holding it in the entire time. He wrapped his arms around Silver and squeezed him close for the last few thrusts. Silver let his head rest against the chair rest as they both released. Gold let his fill Silver's butt pulling out little by little so he could fill every inch. Silver's went all over the chair making a gooey mess. Gold layed Silver on the floor and rested next to him. Neither had really expected this. The pair held each other in mutual exhaustion

After a few minutes just laying there with their minds wiped of all thought, Gold said, "You're better than any girl."

"Like you've been with one." Silver replied sarcastically. "Are you happy? You got your uniform and I got what I wanted." Contentment was evident in Silver's voice.

"I'm happy, but you can keep the uniform. It looks better on you." Gold said kissing Silver's forehead.


End file.
